My Mother's Ring
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: I knew today would be a good day to propose to my dear Bella. I'd use my mother's ring. I just hope she wouldn't refuse..all human. 2nd place in fanpire's ff contest on twifans.


_Hey guys. LAZF here. I am working on the billions of fanfictions I seriously need to update for my wonderful readers. (: I remembered this story from a few months back. I wrote it for the first fanfiction competition on . **Fanpire Facinelli**, a member on the site, asked me to join, and I did so. I ended up getting 2nd place. First place's entry was INCREDIBLE. I still couldn't believe it. (: Anyway. Thought I'd post it for you all to read. _

_**DISCLAIMER: Not Stephenie Meyer. (:**  
_

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

The air in Forks, Washington, was a rare kind of warm today. Alice had foreseen it, of course, and for that, I had chosen today to propose to my dear Bella. I've been waiting for a good day to take Bella out to our meadow in the middle of the deep woods. I knew it was the only good place to do it. I just prayed that she doesn't reject it…

I thought about different ways I could possibly persuade her if she said no as I ran through the murky woods on my way to her home. Finally, I could pick up her scent, which meant I was almost there. I had been able to pick her scent out of a large group, or from far away, which would help if she were ever to be lost. I shuddered at the thought.

I slowed myself to a walk, not bothering to enter through her window; Charlie had gone fishing for the day. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" she said quietly; no human would have heard it. I heard her small feet bounding down the stairs. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Finally, she opened the front door. I smiled and held out my hand, eager for her to take it and to feel the warmth radiating off her skin. She did so, and I sighed.

"Good afternoon," I murmured, raising my other hand to touch her face. She smiled; her eyes never leaving mine.

Good afternoon. I missed you," she said, her free hand winding around my waist. I released her hand but pulled her to me.

"Chief Swan fishing today?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes, putting her arms around my neck. I walked us into her home and reached back to shut the door.

"Like you don't know," she said, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"True," I smirked, and then very lightly touched my lips to hers. I could feel the warmth from her body filling mine. I could feel temptation coming on, but not from her blood…

Finally, I had to pull away. I couldn't push myself too far. To loose her would be… unthinkable.

Bella, you are just too tempting," I said, and she ducked her head. I rested my chin on her hair, holding her close.

"And you aren't?"

I chucked. "Apparently so."

"So," she pulled away, just taking my hand. "what are we doing today?"

I was a little taken aback. What would I tell her?

"Well," I started. "I was thinking, since the weather is nice, we'd go to the meadow."

Her eyes lit up, her face smiling brightly. Such enthusiasm she had today.

"I'd like that. A lot, actually," she smiled. I smiled back. She always made me do that.

"That's great," she turned towards the door and I quickly patted my pocket for the ring.

We walked outside and she locked the door. She started towards my car, and I laughed.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow. I walked to her and took her warm face in my hands.

"It's too nice to drive," I winked, and she knew what I meant. She sighed.

"Seriously?" she groaned. I laughed and put her on my back. She rested her head on my shoulder and held onto my neck.

"Just close your eyes," I told her, reaching up to hold her hand as I ran off. I scanned the area for watching minds, then loped off towards the woods.

"I don't need to anymore," she stated, kissing my neck. I laughed.

"Well, that's good. I missed running with you," I told her.

"Why?"

I smiled. "I like the feeling. You're so warm, it's exhilarating," I kissed her hand. "And I am showing off, just a little."

Just a little," she laughed.

"Just a little," I agreed.

We were quiet for awhile. Enjoying each other's company. She would occasionally murmur things in my ear, such ask 'I love you.' Finally, she spoke up.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she started. "To go to the meadow. What brought it on?"

"I wanted to spend time, alone, with you. It's a nice day, not too warm, yet not too cold. I mean, I'd understand if you'd rather do something else," I said, slowing to a walk. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Edward Cullen," she said, a bit irritated.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'd want to do anything else? I'll do anything and everything with you," she smiled, and lightly hit me in the head.

"And so would I," I smiled.

We made it to the meadow a while later. The sun had come out, so my skin was shining brightly. We relaxed now, laying side my side, our hands intertwined, in the cool grass. She stared intently at my face, probably 'dazzled', as she put it, by my skin. Myself; I couldn't keep my eyes off her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"How much I'm in love with you," she whispered back, raising her free hand to touch my face. "What are you thinking?"

"The same. And how incredibly beautiful you are," I breathed, tightening my grip on her hand. She blushed and I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really," I smiled. She leaned closer to me and snuggled against my side.

We laid silently, except for the forest's noises and the low volume of my voice as I hummed her lullaby.

I needed to do what I came out here to do. I couldn't wait any longer. Again, I quickly patted my pocket and sighed when I felt the ring.

"Bella," I breathed. She looked up at me.

"Yes?" she sat up. I followed.

"Well, I have to tell you something. It's important," I said, standing up. I held out my hand.

"Okay," she said, a bit confused. She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and took her hands in mine.

"Bella. I've been alone for nearly ninety years. I always knew something was missing, but I could never figure out what. I'd watched the way Jasper and Alice; Emmett and Rosalie; Carlisle and Esme, acted with each other, yet I'd still not figured it out.

"What do you mean-"

"Please let me finish," I told her, smiling gently. She nodded.

I continued. "Bella. In all, there is absolutely no one I'd rather spend my life with."

"Edward," she breathed. I took a deep breath and dropped on one knee. Bella's eyes were wide.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever. Everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"

It was times like this where I would give anything for a glimpse into her mind. Her eyes, still staring into mine, were filled with….I didn't know! It was so frustrating!

I took out the ring. She gasped as I opened the box. It was my mother's ring. It was beautiful; perfect for her.

"Tell me what you are thinking, please," I begged quietly.

"I'm.." she whispered. "I'm….happy."

"Really?" I stood up.

"Yes. Really. I mean, I've always been the one who did not want to get married right out of high school."

My missing heart felt like it fell a mile, and she saw the look on my face.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant," she smiled and put her hand on the side of my face. "Let me finish. I never was, but you have changed my mind. I know that I love you. More than you know. And I know that I'll never leave you. Ever."

We were quiet. "So?"

She took a deep breath. "Of course. Yes, we, si, yes, yes, yes."

I smiled, my mind more coherent than ever. My body felt so warm, although I wasn't holding her. My hand took hers and I slipped the ring on slowly. I watched her eyes as she held her hand close to her face, marveling at the ring.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It's my mother's."

She smiled and put her hand back in mine.

"You really like that, don't you?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes," I breathed, staring into her eyes.

"How much?"

I smiled and took her in my arms, spinning her around. I felt so….so alive. She laughed and screamed, holding on tightly to my neck.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down!" she screamed. I laughed and set her down, still holding her close.

"How much?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"So much more than the human mind can comprehend," I told her, taking her face in my hands.

"Really?"

"Really," then I pushed my lips onto hers. I was pushing my boundaries as we kissed, but I didn't care.

Then, abruptly, Bella pulled away, her eyes worried.

"Love? What is it?" I asked.

"I just remembered something."

"What?" I begged.

She was quiet.

"We have to tell Charlie!"

* * *

_Again, thank you so much to Fanpire Facinelli for this award! (:_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
